


Into the Light

by Rockofages



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Dreams, F/M, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:13:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24932068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rockofages/pseuds/Rockofages
Summary: The darklighter pays Macy another visit
Relationships: Harry Greenwood & Macy Vaughn, Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn, Jimmy & Macy Vaughn, Jimmy/Macy Vaughn
Comments: 11
Kudos: 38





	Into the Light

**Author's Note:**

> I am a new writer. Never written anything before but I'm a huge fan of the show and in the long hiatus I wanted to write a little. Hope you all like it

She was looking down at Harry sleeping on his bed in the attic  
…………...

She had had another dream last night about his darklighter which she had not told Harry about yet.

She had been standing in an empty bar.  
The only light was coming from a lone candle burning at one of the tables across the room and the moonlight.

They always seemed to meet in the dark.  
She let out a sarcastic laugh to herself.

The”dark” lighter.

“What's so amusing?”  
She gave a little jump.

There he was sitting at the table in front of her  
She couldn't believe how one man could have the exact same face but be so different  
Harry always had such a kind and loving face she thought.

She loved the way his eyes lit up when he was giving one of his lectures.  
The cute little wrinkly frown he made when he was thinking hard.  
That laugh he had that lit up his whole face

The darklighter face was tortured.  
His eyes were mocking and jaded

He also looked at her with a boldness and suggestiveness that Harry would never dare to.

Like she was his prey  
Someone to play mind games with

He slowly got up from the table and walked towards her

Why a bar? she asked.  
“Oh I fancied a drink or two. Maybe three” he smiled mockingly.

He stopped in front of her and rested a hand just below her neck

What do you want? said Macy  
What do I want? Oh I want many many things Macy he said seductively but I think I will keep those naughty thoughts to myself  
Macy drew a sharp intake of breath as he moved his fingers along her chest sending shivers up and down her spine

“God you are stunning”  
Macy struggling to control her breathing took a step back breaking his contact with her skin

The darklighter looked amused at her reaction  
I said “What d you want” Macy repeated

The darklighter lost his smile  
Darkness came over his face  
“I came to say goodbye” he said softly

“Goodbye?” Macy said taken aback.  
It was the last thing she had expected him to say

I managed to escape from the people controlling me.  
I have a chance to get away and start over.

“Won't they be looking for you? Asked Macy  
“Probably love. Which is why I need to move sharpish replied the darklighter  
I just needed to see you one last time

“Why?” asked Macy  
“You know why” replied the darklighter

He slowly moved towards her again until he was standing in front of her  
He placed his hand on her cheek.  
He stared at her intently.

“I’d ask you to come with me if I knew you would say yes.  
“I wouldn’t” Macy whispered.

The darklighter closed his eyes for a second  
“I know”he said

Macy stared back not daring to move

He opened his eyes and moved his hand from her cheek to her hair  
“Anytime you want me to stop just say the word

Macy said nothing  
Slowly he leant in and gently pressed his lips to hers  
Macy closed her eyes surprised at the gentleness of the kiss.

The darklighter broke the kiss and moved his lips to her ear.  
“Goodbye Macy”

Macy had woken up then in her bedroom breathing heavily  
She put her hand to her lips  
She could almost feel the taste of the darklighter’s lips.

She had been unable to sleep after that.  
She had gone up to the attic careful not to make any noise that would awake Harry.

She loved watching him sleep.  
He looked so peaceful even younger in his sleep

She realised she loved more than just that.  
She didn't want the darklighter and never did

She wanted Harry.  
It was Harry who she wanted to touch her cheek.

Who she wanted to look into her eyes with love.  
Whose lips she wanted to feel on hers.

He started to move then.  
He started to stretch and let out a huge yawn which elicited a giggle from Macy  
Which made Harry startle and quickly get up into a seating position

“Macy what's wrong has something happened”  
“Relax Harry nothings wrong”  
“Your sisters?”  
“Are fine Harry I just wanted to talk to you.”

Harry looked relieved for a second then he warily asked  
“What about?  
Macy steeled herself  
She had never been comfortable revealing herself

But Harry made her feel safe  
He made her feel loved  
She reached out and touched the side of his face and smiled at him.  
Harry looked surprised but leaned into her hand and smiled back.  
“Harry I have something I need to tell you.


End file.
